Méav Ní Mhaolchatha
Méav '''Natalie Aoife Siobhan Ní Mhaolchatha', born on 26 January in Donnybrook, County Dublin, Ireland, is an Irish singer and a former member Celtic Woman. She is one of the original five. She is often called ''the Lark. 'Early life' Méav comes from a very musical family. She attended an Irish speaking school and later studied for four years at the Trinity College in Dublin, where she made a law degree. 'Career' Méav was a member of the well-known Irish chamber choir Anúna from 1994 to 1998. She also toured as a soloist with the Irish RTE Concert Orchestra through the USA and she played the part of Erin the goddess ''in Michael Flatley's ''Lord of the Dance in South Africa. Méav recorded her first solo album, entitled Méav in 1999 and toured through Japan and South Korea. Méav was a member of Celtic Woman between 2004 and 2007, she also made two quest apperances in 2012 and 2013. She also sung the song Where The Sunbeams Play on the soundtrack of the movie Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure ''in 2009. She also recorded a concert called ''Divinas with Yulia McLean and Rita in 2013. 'Musical style' Méav is a classically trained soprano with a wide range and is able to play at least the harp and the piano.She is known for her very high, distinctive voice. She usually sings traditional Celtic and classical songs, but she is also able to sing contemporary songs and showtunes. She used to sing with a very clear voice when she was younger, but started using a style close to chrooning later. 'Family' Méav has a husband named Tom, who is a tv documentation producer, they married on May 20 2000. They have two daughters: Anna (born 2005) and Catherine (born 2009). Anna was born during Méav's time with Celtic Woman, Méav was replaced by Deirdre Shannon, untill she came back to the group. She then took another break in 2006 and was replaced by Hayley Westenra. Méav finally left to spend more time with her family in 2007 and was replaced by Lynn Hilary. 'Discography' *Anúna: Omnis - 1995 *Anúna: Deep Dead Blue - 1996 *Anúna: Behind The Closed Eye - 1997 *Méav - 1999 *Silver Sea - 2002 *Celtic Woman - 2005 *Celtic Woman: A Christmas Celebration - 2006 *Anúna: Celtic Dreams - 2006 *A Celtic Journey - 2006 *Celtic Woman: A New Journey - 2007 *Celtic Woman: The Greatest Journey - 2008 *Órlagh Fallon's Celtic Christmas - 2010 (guest apperance) *Celtic Woman: Lullaby - 2011 *Celtic Woman: Home For Christmas - 2012 *Celtic Woman: Silent Night - 2012 *Divinas - 2013 (with Yulia and Rita) *The Calling - 2013 *Celtic Woman: Destiny (2015) 'Trivia' *Hair colour: naturally dark blond/very light brown, dyed lighter blond *Eye colour: blue *Height: 5'7" *Voice type: Soprano, very wide range *Age: Méav prefers not to make her birth year official. Please respect that. You can assume she was born in the early 70s. *She has a law degree. 'Links' Méav - Official Website Celtic Méav - Official Fansite Bio on the official Celtic Woman site Méav on Wikipedia Méav on Twitter Category:Celtic Woman member Category:Former member Category:Original member Category:Celtic Category:Classical Category:Original Helix performers Category:Original tour performers Category:A New Journey at Slane performer Category:A New Journey tour performer Category:A Christmas Celebration Helix performer Category:Home For Christmas Helix performer Category:Associated with Anúna Category:Associated with Michael Flatley Category:Tinkerbell Category:Destiny at Mansion House, Dublin performer Category:Anniversary Tour performer